Scott Sturgis is a Reasonable Man...
After paranoid conspiracy theorist Scott Sturgis discovers the new Pit in Arizona, Duke gives him a brief history of the G.I. Joe team and coerces him into joining. Issue Summary In Arlington National Cemetery, Hawk is orating at the funeral services for the 33 soldiers killed during the 2nd Cobra Island Civil War. A monument listing the names of all the deceased Joes is unveiled. As Duke takes a small crew to operate the Pit and other small teams are deployed worldwide, the rest are on mandatory leave. In the distance, away from the services, Destro and Baroness watch. Baroness questions why they are there, especially since Destro is now in control of Cobra. Destro responds that he is honoring a group that has always had his respect. Two days later at "The Pit" in Arizona, a group of Joes (including Hardball, Snow Job, Wild Bill, and Grand Slam) are playing baseball. Unknown to them, Scott Sturgis is photographing them. While he runs out of room on his camera's disk, the Joes are called back into the Pit. Sturgis barely misses the giant elevator. Back as his home seven miles from Fort Huachuca, AZ, Sturgis is chatting with his friends while watching 20 Questions. Sturgis explains that he thinks he's found the G.I. Joe Headquarters. Meanwhile, in the capitol city of Badhikstan, Djeska, Big Ben, Dodger, Stalker, and some Greenshirts rescue Claymore from Coil attacks. Claymore explains that the original plan was to get the Badhi Prime Minister to the American Embassy, out of the hands of the Coil occupation; however, the Prime Minister was kidnapped and the Coil took control of the embassy. The Joes storm the embassy to take it back, but do not find the hostages. Stalker also receives word that they have to leave immediately, because the Coil took control of a nuclear weapons facility and are threatening to retaliate. Back in Arizona, while Sturgis is sleeping Shipwreck and Grand Slam, dressed as Cobra Vipers, inject Sturgis with a drug and threaten to kill him if he doesn't reveal the location of the Pit. Wide Scope and Shockwave burst through the window and chase the "Vipers" away. They take Sturgis back to the Pit. When Sturgis wakes up, he meets Duke, Lifeline, and Airtight. Duke reveals to Sturgis that they have analyzed the fluid in his system, and have stopped it from killing him. However, Duke explained that they would need to give him another dose in six hours and he wasn't sure if they'd give Sturgis the antidote. Duke takes him into a room and gives a full story about G.I. Joe. Then he explains to him that the Joes have to protect their secrets and lets Sturgis think about the options. Duke gives Sturgis a minute to think it through alone while he talks with Shipwreck and Grand Slam. He tells them to store the Viper gear and the saline solution that they injected into Sturgis. Duke returns to the briefing room and Sturgis tells Duke that he's made up his mind. Three days later, Duke and Jinx accompany Sturgis to Reykjavik, Iceland, where at the Conversion Technologies office Sturgis will look over satellite photos all day. Sturgis then picks a codename for himself... Scanner. In Washington D.C., Tomax and Xamot meet with General Gibbs. The general gives them control of Cobra Island. Featured Characters Errors Items of note *'First Appearances:' Footnotes Category:Devil's Due issues